The Challenger
by Igos du Ikana
Summary: After a battle, the Teen Titans are challenged by an unknown guy to a fight. But when an old enemy resurfaces, the Titans might have to rely on their new rival. Please Review.
1. Observation

The Challenger

by Igos Du Ikana (note: this is my first Fan Fic, please give me reviews and comments to help me become better)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but i do own the mysterious figure which i won't disclose at this moment in time who it is. you'll have to keep on reading to find out. If it has grammar errors it's because I don't have spellcheck.  
  
Chapter 1: Observation  
  
The day started of like many other days. The Teen Titans racing out of the Titan's Tower of to battle against villans in order to save the day, but this wasn't like other days. today there was a looming shadow overlooking Jump City, searching but for what?  
  
The city was under attack by a massive sea anemone-like machine and the Titans were the only ones that stood between it and the destruction of Jump City. "Titans, Go!!!" said Robin as he lead the assault, "Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, keep him busy. Raven, come with me". Beast Boy flew in close to the machine in the form of a pterodactyl while holding Cyborg in his claws and he fired his sonic cannon. "Darn it, I need to get a better shot!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy tried to maintain control. One of the robot's many mechanical tentacles flings towards Beast Boy & Cyborg. "Heya!" yells Starfire as she throws starbolts that incinerate the tentacle, "Don't attack my friends!" she says as the machine tries to gain back its rhythm.  
  
As the other members of the group got the giant robot's attention, Raven and Robin sneaked under the monstrous pile of nuts and bots. "Raven, try to punch a hole in it's armor", said Robin. "okay" said Raven and used her mind powers to push the metal plate until it make a hole big enough for Robin to fit in. Robin crawled into the newly made opening. "The main control should be around here somewhere."said Robin as he works around the insides of the robotic abomination.  
  
Outside, Cyborg Beast Boy, & Starfire were starting to tire. "Man, we can't keep this up", said Beast boy as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly, the machine flung one of its damaged tentacles at the group. "Azarath metrion zinthos" yelled Raven as she launched another fallen tentacle to intercept the incoming one. "Many thanks, friend Raven but where is Robin?" said Starfire. "He's inside the machine." answered Raven. "Well, whatever he's planning, he better do it fast!" added Cyborg. just then there was a large explosion that blew through the core of the machine and then smaller explosions around the main tentacles that supported the beast. "Robin!" yelled starfire as the rest of the Titans looked on. "Did Robin make it?" asked Raven. "I don't know" answered Cyborg. Just then they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Sorry for the drama, but I put a little too much time on the charges". "Ohh Robin you had us all worried, I'm glad that you are safe" said Starfire. "Yeah, we almost thought you were a goner" added Beast Boy.  
  
"Now that were finished here, why don't we return to the tower for some rest?" said Starfire. "Yeah, I think I need to kick back by whooping BB on the Gamestation." said Cyborg comicly. "Oh yeah, you're so on. I'll be the one who whoops you!" answered Beast Boy. "Sounds like a battle for the ages" said Raven dryly. As they headed back to Titan's Tower robin wondered who was behind the monstrous anemone-like machine. "Could this be Slade's work?" Robin thought. This made him uneasy, but since there wasn't much proof of that he decided to not let it bother him for now.  
  
As the Titans were leaving for their place of rest and security, a mysterious figure watched them go from the roof of a tall building that overlooked where the Titans had their battle with the large mechanical anemone. "So those are the famous Teen Titans," said the figure to himself, "I hope they will be a worthy challenge otherwise I'm wasting my time." Then the figure jumped of the side of the building and disappeared.  
  
**to be continued...**


	2. Starting Trouble

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans or any of the locations.  
  
Chapter 2: Starting Trouble  
  
The Teen Titans finally settled down after their battle with a robot of giant proportions. Cyborg and Beast Boy were neck-to-neck in their virtual race on the Gamestation.  
  
"OH YEAH, go Beast Boy, kicking butt!" yelled Beast Boy in cheer as he beat Cyborg by a fraction of a second. "I had it," said Cyborg, "I almost had it"! "Looks like I did the whooping today." said Beast Boy with a grin. "Oh, it's not over yet," Cyborg answered, "I will regain my title, BB"! Then they continued to play again  
  
Robin was training to take him mind of the idea of slade's possible involvement in today's battle.  
  
"The technology with which that robot was composed of was at Slade's level, but why would he resurface now of all times"? Robin was pretty sure Slade was somehow behind it, but the more he tried to figure it out more questions came to mind.  
  
Starfire was trying to make conversation with Raven who seemed more interested in a book she was reading that with Starfire.  
  
"Raven, would you like to the mall of shopping with me and 'hang out'"? asked Starfire. "Actually Star, I kinda want to finish reading this book." Raven replied. "Oh, ok...What book are you reading, Raven"? asked Starfire again. "Beginner's Guide to Necromancy ." answered Raven. "Oh...that sounds...nice." said Starfire a bit uncomftrably.  
  
Suddenly, the security system alarm went off. All of the Titans heard it and rushed into the main chamber of the tower to figure out what was happening. "Hey, what's going on, I was winning"! said Beast Boy. "Someone's breached our defense perimeter outside, and whoever it is they've wasted the defenses." said Cyborg. "Then what are we waiting for, let's greet the uninvited guest." said Robin and they rushed out of the tower to confront the intruder.  
  
The figure that had watched the Titans fight earlier in the day was finishing off the last the defenses outside of the tower. He stretched out his arms and launched two blue-grey masses of energy towards two mounted guns which were destroyed. "child's play." he said as he started lift off the ground and levitated towards Titan's Tower. He was a tall, about 6 feet with shoulder length hair that looked like a mane. The lower part of his face was covered by a mask so only his eyes and forehead were visible; he wore a dark grey costume with white symbols on it and black gauntlets & boots. "Stop right there"! demanded a voice in front of him.  
  
The Teen Titans finally arrived to see who was attempting to surprise them. "Who are you and what do you want here"? Asked Robin angrily. "I'm just someone looking for a challenging fight" the stranger answered. "Yeah, well if your looking for a fight, we'll give you one"! answered Beast Boy just before Transforming into a large rhino and charging toward the new foe. "Beast Boy, Wait"! yelled Robin, but it was too late. The changeling ran straight towards his target, but to his surprise the mystery guy fired two large beams of energy from his hands into the ground which not only launched him quickly into the air to avoid the green rhino but it also made a large hole that ended up tripping Beast Boy as he ran across it. Beast Boy landed face-first into the ground and the fighter was above him ready to drop into him with an elbow. But before he could execute his move, A combination of starbolts, black energy-covered rocks and a sonic blast hit him in midair and knocked him into the ground."Are you alright, Beast Boy"? asked Starfire as the rest of the team ran up to see if he was fine. "I'm fine, now let's try that again." answered Beast Boy. He was a little embarrased that he tripped so easily, but he tried not to show it. The other combatant of their fight was up as well and now he charged at them.  
  
Starfire launched more starbolts but they are neutralized by his own energy blasts. He flew up and delivered a kick to Starfire which sent her crashing to the ground. "Starfire!!!" yelled Robin and ran toward the man who hurt Starfire. He pulled out his bo staff and began to attack. The unnamed fighter gathered energy in his hands to block the staff's blows. Both were matching blow for blow. "You're pretty good." he said. "thanks, but i don't take compliments from villains." Robin answered just before they broke their clash. "Robin, move"! yelled Cyborg as he stared to fire at the attacker with his sonic cannon. Cyborg's target dodged the shots as he moved towards him. The unnamed fighter launched a energy beam just as Cyborg fired his sonic blast. Cyborg's hit made contact and launched the intruder skyward. The rest of the Titans knew what to do from here. Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and flew up above the intruder and then began to dive. At the last second of his dive, he transformed into a bighorn sheep and gave him a headbutt that sent him downward. Robin delivered a set of kicks in middair just before the the intruder finally hit the ground. Them Starfire fired a barrage of starbots at him and Raven finished it of by dropping a house-sized boulder on top of him. "piece of cake, huh" said Beast Boy jokingly as he catched his breath. "What was that guy's deal"? asked Cyborg. Suddenly, sparks started to fly out of Cyborg's sonic cannon arm. "Oh man, that last shot he fired busted my sonic cannon." Cyborg said. "Well, we can fix that later, but right now we need to get our new 'friend' to answer us why he..." Al of the sudden, the ground started shaking. "This isn't good." said Raven studderingly because of the shaking. A large beam fired out of the ground and sent rocks flying everywhere. "I'm not done yet." said the masked intruder as he levitated out of the hole he made. "Man, doesn't he ever quit"? Asked Beast Boy.  
  
Little did all of them know that they all were being watched by familiar foes of the titans. "Slade, can we get those pitsniffers now"? said gizmo, the tiny little kid on his four-legged backpack. "Not yet, give them a little more time to settle their differences, then you and your friends can do whatever you please." said Slade as he watched the Titans battle their first intruder.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Lockdown

Disclaimer: ditto in regards to the last two disclaimers.  
  
Chapter 3: Lockdown  
  
With both the intruder and the titans worn down from their fight, neither side wanted to make the first move. From out of nowhere, a larger missile hits the ground near the titans. the large blast leaves the Titans on the ground, trying to get back up. "I can't trust a machine to do a man's job but I should thank you for wearing down the Titans for me," said a voice above them, "but we'll take it from here." "Slade"! said Robin in a low angry tone. "Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, would you kindly do the honors of 'rewarding' our young friend." slade said as the three young hive members appeared and aimed the weapons that fired the same missiles from before. "he seems kinda cute, but oh well." said jinx. "So long, Snotmuncher." yelled Gizmo. "Yeah, eat missile." added Mammoth as the three fired away. But before the missiles could reach their destination they were shot down by starbolts. "huh"? said the unnamed young man as he saw on of the Titans help him. "Your quarrel is with us, Slade" said Starfire ."Fine, nevermind him, Take care of the Titans instead." Slade ordered to the other three. "Looks like i get to try out my newest toy on you pitsniffers"! said Gizmo as his backpack opened up to reveal a large beam cannon. "Say hello to my HX-3000 Proton Cannon" Gizmo shouted as the cannon started charging up to fire. "What are you waiting for, fire"! yelled Slade right before all the energy the cannon was holding was released in a massive red beam of light. "It was nice knowing you guys." said Beast Boy softly as the beam came close to them.  
  
Suddenly the beam was stopped in it's track. "Shouldn't we be...dead" said Raven as the dust clearend. The Blast was blocked by none other than the guy they were fighting just awhile ago. "Did he just save us"? asked Cyborg. "seems like it." answered Robin. "I...I think you should retreat to your tower." Said the masked young man out of breath. "No way! The Teen Titans don't retreat." said Beast Boy. "I think he has a good point." said Starfire as she saw that Gizmo was getting ready to fire again. The Proton Cannon fired again and the other two hive members fired more missiles as well. The blast was blocked as well with an energy barrier, but the force of it sent him flying backwards. "Is he allright"? Starfire asked as she and the rest of the Titans ran up to see. "He's out cold," Cyborg answered, "what do we do with him now"? "Take him with us back to the tower." Robin said and Cyborg picked him up and put him over his shoulder. "Do you think that's a good idea"? asked Raven. "We'll worry about that later, but right now we got to get back to the tower." said Robin as they ran to the tower while avoiding the incoming fire.  
  
"As soon as we get in, Cyborg, activate the new lockdown system." Robin yelled to Cyborg. "Lock..huh"? said Beast Boy as leaped over a boulder in the way. "Lockdown, it's a defense system that makes Titan's Tower invulnerable to attack by sealing the tower," Robin replied, "we decided to put it up after incident with Slade's robots." "Can you guys talk about that after we get in"! yelled Raven as they were running into the tower. They made it in and shut the door. Cyborg punched in the code on the panel next to the door. An alarm sounded and large metal plates began to cover the windows form the outside. The entire tower was encased in a super-alloy and had a light aura around it.  
  
"You really think that'll stop my cannon, snoteaters"? Gizmo yelled as he fired towards the big, shinny "T". unluckily for him because the shot was deflected directly back at the source. Everyone dove out of the way of blast. "Don't try that again"! Slade said as he grabbed Gizmo by the neck. "Heh heh, sorry." Gizmo answered while trying to breathe. "They're trapped like rats, but still, i want that tower breached as soon as possible," Slade ordered, "use whatever means to make it happen." "Right." said all three of the Hive members.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Guard Watch

Disclaimer: do i really need to repeat that i don't own Teen Titans... but i do own my character (and i finally release his name).  
  
Chapter 4: Guard Watch  
  
The Teen Titan plus the knocked out young man were gathered in the main chamber of Titan's Tower. The windows were covered by the same metal that now covered the outside of the tower so there was no natural light. "So what do we do with 'sleeping beauty' here"? said Beast Boy as he was poking their "guest". "Beast Boy, come with me, I need you to help me check if the tower is fully secured and to gather supplies for us. Cyborg, get your arm cannon fixed as soon as possible, we'll probably need it if things go from bad to worse. Raven and Star will watch over our him until we get back." Robin said as he was walking to check out the tower. "But why us, Robin"? asked starfire. "You two are the only ones who can take him right now if he gets out of hand again." Robin explained. "Good lucky you two." said Cyborg as he headed towards his room to fix his damaged arm. "Yeah, I hope he doesn't go all psycho." added Beast Boy as he ran up to Robin. "Great..." sulked Raven as she showed her dislike for being a guard.  
  
"Raven, Why do you think he attacked us"? asked Starfire in a childish voice. "I don't know, Star." replied Raven as she went in close for a better look at their 'prisoner'. She sensed a lack of emotions coming form him; it wasn't like raven's style of hiding and supressing emotions, but was like he didn't have them at all like a machine. "What are you doing, Friend Raven"? asked Starfire at the site of Raven getting near to the unconsious body. "I'm trying to sense any thoughts or emotions, but all i get is this empty feeling." Raven answered as starfire got up to get a close look as well. "He looks so sad." said starfire with a feeling of pity. "Don't forget, he did knock you hard into the ground." Raven told her in response to her remark. All of the sudden both of them heard a low growling noise. "Eeep!" both said as they leaped alittle. "What in blarkog is that"! asked the spooked Starfire. "I think that was his stomach growling." said Raven as she tried to gain her composure back. The stomach growled again but this time alittle louder. "Do you think he's hungry, Friend Raven"? asked Starfire. "Sounds like it." replied Raven dryly. "Then I will bring food." said Starfire happily as she flew out of the room and into the kitchen in a flash.  
  
She opened the fridge and took out a small topperwear container and took it back to the room where Raven and owner of the growling stomach were. "what is that?" asked raven as she saw the container Starfire brought back with her. "This is my newest recepy, Clam, Garlic and avocado pudding with mustard." Starfire answered as Raven cringed. "now I pity him." Raven thought as Starfire smiled at the fact someone would try her cooking. Suddenly their captive started to come to. As soon as he saw the two young ladies he jumped up and got into his battle pose. He charged up his hands with energy and was getting ready to attack. Raven, out of instinct, used her powers and was about to throw a nearby chair. "Please stop, we mean you no harm" yelled starfire at the hostile-looking masked guy. With that said he stoped his attack and fell to one knee as a sign of exhaustion. Raven stopped her attack as well and Starfire slowly started to walk towards him. "Here, eat this, you must be famished." Starfire said as she handed him the container filled with "unique" dish. The masked guy took the container and opened it. He then with one hand removed the mask that covered his nose and mouth. "Thank you" he said in a low tone and then began to grab the pudding with his hand and stuff it into his mouth. Raven was slightly disgusted by the lack of table manners but since she's seen worse from Beast Boy, she let it pass. The pudding was gone in a matter of seconds. The young man put on his mask once again and stood up. "well, how was it?" Starfire asked with a giggle. "It was...tasty" he said as he handed the container over to Starfire. "So do you have a name or should we just call you 'hey you'"? asked raven in rude tone. "...Arcana...call me Arcana." he said in a indifferent manner. "Arcana, that's a wonderful name, where do you come from, friend Arcana"? "Friend?! no one has called me that before." Arcana murmured. "no surprise there, with the way you acted." said Raven refering to him challenging them to a fight. "Why did you challenge us anyways"? asked Raven. "Because seeking out strong opponents to fight is my only purpose" Arcana answered with his cold glaring eyes.  
  
Beast Boy had managed to ditch Robin and get back early with a large bag of chips and a two-gallon bottle of soda. "well, these are all the supplies I need to survive for a..." said Beast Boy as he say their current prisoner in front of Starfire and Raven. "He must have overpowered them"! Beast Boy thought as he charged to the "rescue" of his friends. Out from behind Arcana appeared a giant green sloth and swatted him to the wall. "Beast boy, wait"! both Raven and Starfire yelled. Raven restrained Beast Boy before he could hit Arcana again. Beast Boy turned back into his human form and was a bit confused. "Huh, you mean he didn't overpower you"? "No, Beast Boy, we were trying to befriend Arcana." Starfire replied as she helped Arcana up. "Who or what is Arcana"? asked Beast Boy. "That would be him." said Raven as she pointed to the angry looking masked guy who he knocked into the wall. "Ohh, sorry about that, heh." said an embarrased Beast Boy. Suddenly Robin and Cyborg came in. "What's all the commotion about.." Cyborg said before he say the guy who busted his arm. Robin and Cyborg were just about to make the same move Beast Boy but they were stopped by the rest of the Titans. "No friends, wait"! yelled Starfire as she stepped in front of them. "we've made a truce." Raven added.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the tower, The three Hive members: Mammoth, Gizmo, & Jinx tried to figure out a way to break into Titan's Tower. "How come I have to do this"? complained Mammoth from inside a metallic suit. "Because I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing." answered Jinx indignantly. "And I don't fit inside and besides you're the strongest one here, so quit your whining and do it." yelled Gizmo. Mammoth made some grumbling and ran full steam into the wall of Titan's tower with the metallic suit. Mammoth was flung sky-high with as much force as he used to run into the wall. "Oh Crud" yelled Gizmo as Mammoth came crashing down towards them. Mammoth landed on top of Jinx & Gizmo. "Ow"! said all three as Slade watched from afar. "Incompetent fools. I guess I'll have to use my little pet once more." said slade as he pressed the button on a trigger he had in his hand.  
  
Suddenly the remains of the broken and defeated Anemone-bot started to react. The large robot detached the destroyed control that acted as the robot's brain and the stumps of the legs that once supported it. Now all that was left was a giant wheel with another disk behind it where the remaining tentacles are. The large metal object started levitating of the ground and started to spin which generated large amounts of energy. This giant spinning disk flew toward where slade was. "Robin, didn't you think I had a back-up plan." Slade thought to himself as he saw the flying disk coming towards him. As Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx were arguing about who was at fault in their failed attempt at getting into the tower, they saw the disk land just a few yards from them. "Change of plans, we'll now destroy the tower instead." said Slade. "What...but how"? asked a confused Gizmo. "integrate that Proton Cannon of yours into that." ordered Slade. "But we were just about to break into..." said Gizmo before he was stopped by Slade. "I said to put that Cannon of yours into my machine, now don't question me again"! said Slade angrily. "Yes Slade...right away" answered the frightened Gizmo.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Soul

Disclaimer: Same old thing as the last pages so if you want check it, see the previous chapter because i'm tired of writing it.

(Quick thanks to Grumbumble for my first review)

Chapter 5: Soul  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Robin were discusing what to do with their current guest. "I say we give him the boot"! said Beast Boy Strongly. "I'm with BB on this one, he's got to go." added Cyborg. "I still have dirt in my mouth from this afternoon." Beast Boy said as the humiliation came back into his mind. "So what do you think, Raven"? said Robin in need of a 3rd opinion. "Well, I get a weird hollowness vive from him. it's eerie." "Man, if he can creep out Raven, he must be bad news." added Beast Boy. Raven replied to that with a slight elbow to his chest. "Hey!" said Beast Boy. "Cool it you two," Robin said as he cut both of the off, "I don't trust him as well, but we can't let him out now, not with Slade waiting for us outside when we're still recovering." "No thanks to him" said Beast Boy indignantly as he started walking toward Arcana, who was being asked hundreds of questions about himself by Starfire.  
  
"What kind of movies do you like, where are you from, what's your favorite color..." said Starfire as Arcana just listened, siting on the ground, not paying attention to the Tamaranian's questions. "I got a question, when are you going to apologize for attacking us and thank us for not leaving your butt out there"! Said Beast Boy interrupting Starfire. "Beast Boy"! said Starfire alittle bit shocked. Arcana then got up and looked down on the green changeling. Beast Boy was ready for anything he would say, but instead Arcana shut down Beast Boy's verbal assault by giving him a cold glare. "well....um.." Beast Boy said as he tried to not be intimidated. "Why did you save us anyways"? asked Raven as she and the others butted into the one-sided conversation. "Yeah, I was also thinking that." added Robin. "This was our fight and I don't want people interfering in it. Also, I had to repay her actions." Arcana said as he pointed towards Starfire. "Now my debt is paid." Arcana added.  
  
Beast Boy now had thought of an insult but before he could say anything Arcana walked out of the room. Beast Boy chased after him to continue the argument. "hey you, don't walk away when i'm talki...." Just then, Beast Boy hit an energy barrier that Arcana made so he wouldn't follow. The barrier pushes Beast Boy back and leaves him dazed but otherwise unharmed. "Did someone get the license plate number of that truck"? Beast Boy mumbles as the rest of the Titans come to see what happened. "Are you allright Beast Boy"? asked Starfire. "...Yeah," said Beast Boy as he got up, "But just wait until I get my han...." Beast Boy walked into the barrier again thinking it was a one-shot thing. "Do you think someone should go after him"? Starfire asked Robin. "Yeah, we can't have him loose, but who?" said Robin. "Well, no one's going after him because this barrier is still up." said Cyborg as he lightly poked the barrier with his index finger. "Raven, you can teleport around the barrier, can't you"? asked Robin. "yes, and..." said Raven as she saw everyone look at her. "What"? asked Raven but she knew what they were thinking.  
  
Raven wasn't happy with the group's decision of making her go look for Arcana. "First guarding, and now this." she thought as she walked down the hall. Arcana walked of into an area of the tower that only had the guest room so she didn't need to look far. Arcana was sitting on the guest bed, concentrating. Raven saw this and hid behind the doorway.An energy orb appear from the floor that began to take the shape of a small child that looked like Arcana. Raven didn't knew what was going on, but she began to listen to their conversation. "I had a feeling you were following me, I felt you try to influence me in front of the Titans" Arcana told him. "Please, be reasonable and let us become one again." said the small child made of energy. Arcane just sat there emotionless. "You still don't get it, I don't need you, you are a burden." Arcana told the child. Raven was in shock. "Could that be...his soul"? Raven thought. "But without me, you are incompleate; you can't have friends and you will never be happy." the small child told Arcana. "I'm fine, I don't need friends and even with you I was never happy." Arcana told him as the child started to cry. "I'll leave you to your whimpering." Arcana said as he got up from the bed. "Don't go"! the child said as he ran towards him. "Fine then, you Leave." Arcana said and the small child began to fade and turn back into an orb. The orb then disappeared through the floor. Just then Raven decided to confront Arcana for what he had done. "How can you be that cruel, to yourself of all people." Raven said. Arcana didn't listen, he just left the room and went back to where the others were. Raven Had mixed feelings at that moment, she felt pity for Arcana's soul, but she felt loathing for the rest of him. Raven then left that room as well and decided not to tell the rest of the Titans what she saw. "The sooner he leaves, the better." she said to herself as she walked down the hallway.  
  
As soon as Raven got into the main chamber with the rest of the Titans and the soulless Arcana, The tower shook. "What was that"?! said Cyborg as he tried not to fall over. All of the sudden, Slade appeared on the Big Screen that the Teen Titans had in their main chamber. "That would be my newest toy, made from two that you beat." said Slade as the screen showed what made the tower shake. It was the same spinning wheel disk that came from the remains of that anemone robot the titans fought. "Is it just me or does that thing look familiar"? said Beast Boy. "It should since you destroyed part of it this afternoon." Arcana said. "how do you...nevermind." said Robin as the giant wheel in the sky started spinning clockwise. It started to generate energy and in the middle of the wheel, a ball of the same red energy that gizmo's cannon made, but much bigger, started to form. Then The giant spinning cannon fired again this time making the whole building shake worse than before. "What do you want, Slade"! said Robin angrily as he knew he was playing with them. "Simple Robin, Either you Titans come out of that tower of yours or I'll use this machine on full power to destroy Jump City." Slade said with a sort of smirky tone. "The choice is yours Titans, you have one hour to decide." Slade said and the screen went black.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
